YAKUZA
by Danjuro Higashikuni
Summary: Dia tidak ingin terlihat, Dia ingin menjadi seperti gadis normal lainnya, but Dia hanya punya satu misi ... Balas dendam, kebencian, kasih sayang, lubang hitam, pertemanan, penghianatan semua seakan tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya ... Yaaah dia hanya gadis biasa tetapi jangan sampai terkecoh sebab mungkin kematian kalian ada ditangannya ... SasuxFemNaru: ItachixKyuubi (Friendship)


**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **dan saya hanya meminjam nama-nama karakter Mashashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke-Naruto(Fem)

Itachi-Kyuubi (Friendship)

Catatan author :

FF Yakuza ini adalah perombakan dari FF lama saya Blue stories yang sudah saya hapus... Jadi jalan cerita dari FF ini adaptasi dari Blue stories dan perombakan ide cerita ulang agar menjadi lebih rapi dan word yang panjang serta chapter yang menjadi lebih sedikit...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 _Gelap ... gelap ... kenapa hanya kegelapan yang aku lihat ?_

 _Siapapun tolong aku ..._

 _Oka_san ... Otou_san ... Nii_san ..._

 _"Naru_chan ..."_

 _"Diamlah Hinata, kumohon ... kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak sebentar lagi pertolongan akan datang !"_

 _"Iee ... Naru_chan aku senang bisa menjadi sahabat dan tangan kananmu ..."_

 _"Kumohon diamlah, kamu pasti akan selamat aku janji ...tunggulah, SHIIT kemana Sai dan Sakura apa yang mereka lakukan, tunggulah disini Hinata akan kucari bantuan secepatnya ..."_

 _"No Naru_chan, i hope you stay in here whit me ... please ... i am scary ..."_

 _"Clam Hinata ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hinata ..."_

 _"..."_

 _"HINATAAAAAAA..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tok ... tok ... tok ..."

"Naruto ayo bangun nak kamu bisa terlambat kesekolah ..."

"hmm ..."

"Naru_chan ..."

"Hai ... Oka_san Naru sudah bangun ..."

"Oka_san tunggu dibawah ya ..."

"Hai ... Oka_san"

.

.

.

 _"Oh ... good mimpi itu lagi, haa ...sebaiknya aku segera bersiap untuk hari pertamaku sekolah ... semoga semua baik-baik saja, aku harap kalian tetap menjalankan misi meskipun tanpa diriku ..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Ohayou ..."

"Ohayou Naru_chan ...duduklah Oka_san sudah siapkan ramen kesukaanmu ..."

"Arigatou Oka_san ..."

"Naruto apa kamu yakin ingin bersekolah disana ?, otou_san bisa mendatangkan guru langsung kesini..." tanya Otou_san Naruto

"Hai ... aku yakin otou_san, tenang saja ... Naru akan baik-baik saja disana" jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi

"Biar Onii_san antar kesekolah" sahut kakak naruto aka Kyuubi

"Arigatou nii_san"

Semua makan dengan tenang tanpa adanya pembicaraan layaknya keluarga harmonis seharusnya, yaah keluarga Namikaze memang terkenal tegas dan anggun semua ada aturan apa lagi dengan gelar salah satu perusahaan terbesar diJepang setelah Uchihacrop ...

"Aku selesai, Nii_san aku tunggu diluar ..." ucap Naruto lalu beranjak dari meja makan

"Ok ..." jawab Kyuubi

.

.

.

NarutoPov

Aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Namikaze... aku tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang luar kecuali kedua orang tuaku dan juga kakak laki-lakiku, sudah sejak lama aku tidak bisa tersenyum layaknya orang normal lainnya ... aku lebih suka menyendiri dan memandang langit yang luas seakan mencari kebebasan yang sangat sulit aku dapatkan...

Sekarang aku sudah berada tepat didepan tempatku mencari ilmu Konoha international highschool banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat kearahku, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku aku tidak begitu peduli ... Aku hanya berjalan masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Nii_sanku yang mengantarku kesekolah hari ini ...

Aku berjalan masuk kearea sekolah tatapan siswa-siswi tidak berubah tetap melihatku dan berbisik-bisik entah bisik-bisik apa aku tidak begitu peduli ... yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya mencari kelas duduk didalam kelas dengan tenang dan bersikap normal yaah hanya itu yang kupikirkan sekarang.

 _"Ssssstttt siapa dia ?"_

 _"Cantik sekali ..."_

 _"Imuutnya ..."_

 _"Hei... bukankah dia adik dari Kyuubi alumni sekolah sini?"_

Aku mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang aku yakini akan menjadi kelasku mulai hari ini...

Aku masuk dan tatapan siswa-siswi tetap saja sama.. "Oh ayolah ... tidak adakah hal yang lebih berguna selain memandangku seperti itu?" pikirku.

Ku dudukkan diriku kebangku sudut belakang kelas dekat jendela, betapa beruntungnya aku ketika mendapatkan tempat duduk idamanku ... setidaknya dengan begini guru-guru dan para siswa dan siswi tidak akan terlalu memperhatikanku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku keluar kelas melihat langit biru yang sewarna dengan mataku ...aku selalu iri dengan burung-burung yang terbang bebas diangkasa seakan bebas tanpa beban dan bisa kemana saja ...seandainya aku bisa terus bersama dengan _mereka_ ... _mereka_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat dan keluarga aku sangat merindukan masa-masa saat aku bersama dengan _mereka_... _Hinata_ apakah sekarang kamu tenang disana? apakah kami_sama menjagamu dengan baik disana? apakah kamu melihatku disini yang sedang tersiksa ... _Hinata_ sahabatku sekarang aku sedang berlatih untuk menjadi anak yang normal semenjak Otou_san menarikku kembali kedalam keluarga aku mulai menjalani kehidupan yang normal, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin itu akan bertahan lama sebab Kakek tua itu selama dia masih hidup aku yakin ...dia akan membawaku kembali kedunia gelap itu ... Sahabatku _Hinata_ aku akan berjanji menemukan musuh kita akan kubalaskan dendam tim kita ...aku dan yang lainnya akan terus berjalan ...Kita adalah V dan kita adalah keluarga ...

.

.

.

NormalPov

Naruto gadis yang tanpa ekspresi hanya terlihat melamun menatap kearah langit, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekeranga ...

Seisi ruangan selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya namun Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan itu, yang tidak diketahui Naruto rata-rata siswa dan siswi yang sekelas dengannya ingin berteman dengannya namun Naruto seaakan membangun sebuah tembok besar disekelilingnya ...

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada siswa yang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk tepat disampingnya sekarang ...

Siswa itu terus saja memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah...

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dari tadi diawasi dari dekat mulai melihat kearah siswa itu ...

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah jengah ditatap seperti itu

"..." siswa itu hanya diam dan terus memandang kearah mata Naruto seakaan mata itu yang dicari-carinya selama ini

"Apa kamu bisu ?... hee dasar aneh" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar

"Ternyata dilihat dari penampilan dan watakmu sangat berbeda ...kamu sangat cerewet" sahut Siswa itu

Ctak

Muncul sudut segita dikepala Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya ada yang berani berbicara dengannya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia sudah membentangkan bendera perang keNaruto.

"Apa pedulimu bocah ..." sahut Naruto dengan ekspersi yang tidak berubah meskipun didalamnya sudah berjuta-juta sumpah serapah untuk siswa yang mengganggunya itu ...

"Ck ... dasar Dobe"

Cukup sudah emosi Naruto sudah diambang batas, sudah mengganggu ketenangan Naruto sekarang mengatakan dirinya Dobe ...ini anak cari mati _"Tenang Naruto ...tenang jangan diambil hati ...dia hanya anak labil ok jangan sampai terpancing ...tetap tenang ... jangan buat keributan dihari pertamamu"_ batin Naruto menenangkan dirinya

"Terserah" ucap Naruto lalu kembali menatap kearah langit luas

Brak

Bruk

GUBRAAAK

SREEEET

BRAAAK

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKEEE_KUUUUUN"

Naruto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja muncul gerombolan siswi-siswi yang diyakininya bukan dari murid dari kelasnya sedang melingkar dimeja Sasuke tentu saja meja Naruto juga sebab mereka duduk bersebelahan ...

 _"Fangirl ... hooo ternyata namanya Sasuke, siapa dia artis atau orang hebat? fansnya banyak sekali ... huuueeeeekkk berada disekitar orang banyak seperti ini membuatku ingin muntah"_ batin Naruto lalu beranjak dari bangkunya ... Fangirl Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto hanya memandang tak suka bagaimana tidak sebab dari tadi Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto mulai dari berdiri dari bangkunya sampai keluar ruangan, Sasukepun bangkit dari bangkunya fansgirl yang melihat tingkah laku Sasukepun memandang sedih kearah Sasuke dan tanpa mereka ketahui ada salah satu FansSasuke yang mulai mencap Naruto sebagai musuh.

.

.

.

SasukePov

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, tentu kalian sangat mengenal nama Uchiha bukan? bukannya mau narsis atau apa tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya Uchiha adalah perusahaan terbesar diJepang selain NamikazeCrop tentunya.

Aku tidak terlalu suka menceritakan tentang kehidupanku, tetapi aku bocorkan salah satu rahasia terbesarku ... Aku sangat menyukai hoo bukan tetapi mencintai Naruto yaaa kalian tidak salah dengar, Namikaze Naruto perempuan termanis yang pernah aku lihat sesosok gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, aku dan dia tidak pernah bertemu ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami namun aku sangat mengenalnya sejak dari kecil... Namikaze dan Uchiha adalah sahabat perusahaan sejak dari dulu hingga sekarang, tanpa Naruto sadari semenjak dia tinggal bersama Kakeknya... aku dan dia sudah dijodohkan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Kakeknya, aku mengenal Naruto dari fotonya sejak kecil dan kesehariannya dari beberapa orang suruhanku, kenapa ? kalian menganggapku stalker? kupikir tidak heiiii sudah kubilangkan dia adalah tunanganku berarti calon istriku. Yaaah aku sangat posesif sebab itulah aku juga bersedia mengejarnya sampai kesekolah ini sejak aku mendapat kabar dari paman Minato kalau paman sudah menarik kembali dan terlepas dari Kakek tua bangka itu.

Didunia normal luar Uchiha dan Namikaze hanya dicap sebagai perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh didunia sedangkan didunia bawah sendiri Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah sekutuh dalam dunia Yakuza yaah ... Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah sekelompok Yakuza terbesar diJepang. Aku sebagai calon penerus kepala clan Yakuza Uchiha dan Naruto sebagai calon penerus kepala Yakuza clan Namikaze. Aku juga mengetahui kalau Naruto dulu adalah pemimpin sebuah organisasi pemburu bayaran V yang diisi hanya oleh beberapa orang namun entah kenapa organisasi itu bisa dikenal didunia luar maupun dunia bawah tidak ada yang tau rupa dari organisasi pemburu itu ... bahkan aku hanya mengetahui Naruto saja anggota didalam organisasi itu yang lain? aku tidak bisa melacak sebab orang suruhan yang aku tugaskan untuk melacak oraganisasi itu mati tanpa jejak ditangan Naruto sendiri, bahkan aku mengetahui kabar bahwa Naruto adalah pemimpinnya dari salah satu anak buahku yang kembali dengan kondisi sekarat dan menyampaikan pesan "Na ...Namikaze ...Naru...to adalah ...pemimpin V ... di ...dia menyuruhku...menya...mpaikan...pesan ...hentikan penyelidikan jika tidak ingin ...dijadikan musuh...oleh...mereka" yaah semenjak itu aku menghentikan penyelidikanku tentang organisasinya sebelum Naruto melacak diriku yang mengawasinya diam-diam.

.

.

.

Continue ...


End file.
